


Overwatch One-Shots

by arlene28



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cyborgs, Dom/sub, F/M, Masturbation, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Other, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, hog-tying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-02 20:50:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10227071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arlene28/pseuds/arlene28
Summary: A collections of one-shots with the Overwatch characters. I take any requests (except peadophilia) so just drop me a comment or pop over to my Tumblr Arlaina28 if you have any.





	1. Loving A Dragon

Loving A Dragon

 

Dammit, this whole mission has gone to hell! We’ve found ourselves surrounded and taking heavy fire. I have no idea where anyone else on my team is and now I’m out of ammo. I hear a whistling through the air and drop to the ground just in time to dodge Widowmaker’s shot. I manage to get back up but I’m left with nowhere to hide, no cover or escape. I’m dead. I throw up a silent wish that my friends survive and close my eyes, waiting for that final shot. Instead of death though, it’s a green blur that tackles me out of the way of the bullet, over the edge of the cliff I was standing on. I give a yelp of fear as we sail over the edge but Genji uses his katana to stop our fall, stabbing it into the cliff face with his mechanical strength. I hear him grunt from the effort but I can’t pay any attention to it as I’m too busy trying to cling tightly to him so I don’t fall to my death.

“Genji!” I hear roared out above us, Hanzo sounding terrified.

I squeeze my eyes shut, clinging to Genji as I try not to look down.

“It’s okay, I’ve got you.” Genji says gently.

Hanzo’s head appears over the edge of the cliff and I hear him sigh in relief. He lowers a rope, where he got it from I don’t know, and I grab it. I climb upwards towards Hanzo, Genji watching me closely in case I slip, and Hanzo pulls me up as soon as I’m in reach. I stay on my hands and knees, trying to calm down as I hear Genji climb up too. 

“Are you alright?” Genji asks me, dropping to his knee by my side.

“Yes. Thank you.” I say to him once my breathing has gone back to normal.

“We need to get back to base and figure out what went wrong.” Soldier 76 decrees, making me realise that the whole team is here.

Genji reaches a hand out to me as he stands and I grab it, allowing him to pull me up, frowning as I hear a strange clicking coming from his joint. It’s the arm he used to drive his sword into the cliff but he doesn’t say anything about it being damaged so I keep my mouth shut. Come to think of it, I’m not even sure if he can feel with his body. We head back to our evac and to our base, all of us sighing with relief whilst also wondering how our mission went so wrong. I groan as the aches and pains start to throb now that the adrenaline is fading, dropping my head back and closing my eyes.   
I must fall asleep as the next thing I know, I’m waking in my bed with a throbbing headache. Genji must’ve carried me here after we got back, he’s always doing sweet things like that. I haven’t been with Overwatch that long but Genji and I are already best friends, although sometimes I wish we could be more than that. I hiss as another thump reverberates through my head and decide to go see the Doc for some painkillers.   
By the time I reach Mercy’s med room I’m in so much pain that I don’t even think about knocking, I just walk straight in. I gasp and freeze in shock as Mercy and Genji’s heads swivel in my direction. Genji is sitting on the exam table in nothing but a pair of boxers and I blush at the sight, turning around to leave so quickly that I almost smack face first into the door.

“Sorry! Sorry, I should’ve knocked!” I cry as I pull the door open and step out.

“Wait!” Genji calls after me.

“Nope, no, you’re busy. It’s fine.” I mutter, rushing away.

I race all the way back to my room, headache forgotten, as the sight of Genji replays in my mind. His arms and legs are robotic but the rest of him isn’t. He’s covered in scars all over his flesh but you can still see how toned and muscular his body is. The green lights that appear on his armor are actually weaved along his skin so he must have some kind of mechanical life support needed. His voice sounded completely human when he called to me so it must be the visor that gives him the slight robotic sounding voice. There was also a definite bulge in his boxers as well but I tear my mind away from that part. He’s my friend, I can’t think like that! But when I lay down to sleep I find that that’s all I can think of, using my hands in all the ways I imagine him using them as I make myself cum.

 

 

“So, you two take this path here and hopefully it’ll will give us the intel we need.” Soldier 76 finishes his mission briefing, gesturing to Genji and I.

I nod but then gape in surprise at Genji as he speaks up.

“I think it would be better if I took the mountain pass with Hanzo as we can use our dragon power if needed.” Genji says.

“Um, oh, okay. Sounds good. Tracer you’ll be on this path then.” Soldier 76 states.

I feel my cheeks heat up as everyone’s eyes land on me, this being the only time Genji has ever refused to work with me. I ignore their looks with a calm exterior but mentally my mind is racing. Does he think I’m too much hassle to partner with now? Is it because he had to save me on our last mission? Is he embarrassed because I saw him practically naked? Have I done something wrong? Maybe he’s just telling the truth? My mind is still racing as we all pack up and head off on our mission, getting more paranoid when Genji doesn’t sit next to me on the transport like he always does.   
Thankfully the mission goes off without a hitch and we’re quickly back at base, everyone spreading out to do their own things. I look around for Genji but I can’t see him anywhere. I decide to go looking for him, needing to know what I’ve done wrong. I look everywhere, even his room but I can’t find him anywhere. I spot Hanzo outside his room and decide to ask him if he knows where Genji is.

“Hey Hanzo, do you know where Genji is?” I ask, wandering up to him.

I gasp as I suddenly find myself pinned to the wall as Hanzo presses his bow into my throat.

“Have you not done enough to my brother? You almost get him killed because you’re incapable of protecting yourself on missions! You damage his arm and don’t even care! He’s sick of carrying you, of having to look after you like you’re some kind of lost kitten! You cause him too much hassle on missions because of it and now you wonder why he does not wish to be around you anymore?” Hanzo snarls at me.

“I…I didn’t know that’s how he felt.” I choke out around his bow, tears filling my eyes.

“It is!” Hanzo hisses, removing his bow.

“I-I’m sorry. Can you tell him that? And I’ll never go near him again.” I sob, tears streaming down my face.

A look passes over Hanzo’s face but then it’s gone and he nods. I give him a watery smile and run back to my own room, throwing myself down on my bed and sobbing into my pillow until I fall asleep.

 

 

“Is it true, Love?” Tracer asks, leaning against my bedroom doorframe.

“Yes.” I whisper, continuing to pack my stuff.

“But why? We need you.” She says sadly.

“No, you don’t. No one needs me. Genji’s right, all I do on missions is screw up and need saving.” I reply miserably, swallowing back tears as I remember Hanzo telling me.

“That’s not true, Love!” Tracer declares, sashaying up to me.

“Yes, it is. It’s why I’m leaving.” I sigh, zipping up my bag.

“Sorry about this, Love, but I’m sure you’ll forgive me.” She grins.

“For what?” I ask, gasping as she sticks me with a syringe.

I blink at her and then fall to the ground as the world goes black.

 

 

I groan as I blink awake, looking around blearily as I try to get my brain to work. 

“Are you okay?” Genji asks me from across the room.

“What happened?” I whisper, more to myself than to him.

“I do not know what happened to you but Hanzo used an electric arrow to knock my systems offline temporarily, stopping me from fighting back when they locked me in this room with you.” Genji says quietly.

“Tracer drugged me.” I growl, hands clenching into fists with anger.

‘You two are locked in there until you work things out.’ We hear from a walkie talkie on the floor.

“Soldier 76?” I call into the radio.

‘Yes. I am not losing my best agent because she wants to leave due to some quarrel with another agent, so you’re stuck there until you radio back that everything’s square.’ He replies.

I drop the radio with a growl and frown at the floor.

“You are leaving?” Genji asks, stepping closer to me.

“Yes.” I snap.

“Why? The team needs you.” He says louder than before.

“The team does not need someone who gets herself into trouble and makes them carry her through missions.” I spit at him.

“Who said that?” He demands, sounding angry.

“You! You told Hanzo and he told me!” I cry, blinking away the tears that spring up from the memory.

“He said that to you? I’m sorry.” He sighs, shaking his head as he looks at the ground.

“It’s true.” I shrug, turning my back on him again.

“No, it isn’t! I never said that! I asked…I asked him to make sure you never came near me again and that must have been what he chose to say.” Genji whispers.

“You-you asked him to do that? Why? What did I do wrong?” I sob, unable to stop the tears any longer.

“I can’t bear to be around you anymore, not with the way you look at me now.”

“What way I look at you?” I choke out, turning around to look at him.

“You saw the way I look under all this now. You ran away and I can’t stand to see you look at me with disgust.” He says so sadly I wonder if he’s crying too.

“Genji, it had nothing to do with how you look! It was the fact that you were almost completely naked!” I cry.

“What?” He demands, head lifting up so I know he’s staring at me.

“I was embarrassed about how undressed you were. I don’t think you’re disgusting, just the opposite in fact, I went back to my room and…” I trail off, face morphing into one of horror as I realise what I was about to say.

“And?” He asks, stepping even closer to me.

“Nothing!” I squeak as I suddenly feel the wall at my back.

“And?” He asks pointedly, caging me in place with his hands on either side of me.

“Er, um, n-nothing.” I stammer, looking at how close he is.

He reaches up with his hands and pulls his visor off, staring deep into my eyes.

“And?” He breathes, placing his hands back in place on the wall.

“And I m-masturbated to the image of you in the Doc’s office.” I whisper, lost in his eyes and unable to lie to him.

He freezes for a second, staring into my eyes for any hint that I’m lying. 

“Show me.” He whispers.

“W-what?” I gasp, sure I heard him wrong.

“Show me how you made yourself cum.” He growls, face getting even closer to mine.

I blink at him in shock but then nod. I go to step round him but step on the radio, kicking it towards the wall in frustration. I move to the middle of the room, feeling his gaze on me like a predator stalking its prey, and strip my clothes off. I hear him gasp as he sees me naked and I can’t help a little smirk, knowing that he’s as affected by me as I am by him. I lay down on the floor on my back, biting my lip nervously, and open my legs wide. I hear his breathing speed up as I run a hand down my stomach, playing my fingers over my mound but not touching anything yet. I bring my other hand up to pinch and twist my nipple, gasping at the sensation. I press a finger of my other hand into my folds, moaning as I press down on my clit. I begin to rub circles around my nub as Genji begins to strip off the pieces of his bio suit that comes off.  
I move the finger on my clit faster and my nails begin to dig into the flesh of my breast as I start senselessly squeezing it. My hips begin to buck into my touch and I have to fight the urge to close my eyes so that I can watch him strip for me. I bite my lip, to stop the moans and whimpers from coming out as my finger moves even faster. I can’t help the low moan that breaks through when I finally see him naked and he grins at me.

“Come for me.” Genji groans, soft eyes blown with lust.

I arch with a cry, my eyes finally closing, as I cum for him. A gentle robotic hand grabs my wrist, pulling my hand away from my breast as I writhe from pleasure, stopping me from making any more scratches in the plump flesh. I go limp, eyes fluttering open, as I come down. I smile weakly at Genji who is kneeling above me.

“Pāfekuto.” He whispers, looking at me in awe.

“I’m not perfect.” I chuckle.

“Hai, you are.” He whispers, running his fingers over my cheek.

Genji leans down and kisses me sweetly and I grip his shoulders to hold him there. I moan as he licks over my lips and I open my mouth to him. 

“My blade is ready to be unleashed.” Genji whispers in my ear as we part for air.

I can’t help bursting out with laughter and he chuckles with me.

“That was just cheesy.” I grin.

“Women like a sense of humour.” He smirks.

I giggle and then pull him down for a hungry kiss. I whimper as I feel his hand slip down my stomach so that he can run a finger along my slit. I yelp and then gasp as he presses a finger to my clit and it starts to vibrate.

“Your fingers vibrate?” I gasp, arching into his touch.

“It was added to help me massage the muscles that are left because they cramp up from the faster movements the cyborg components give me.” He smiles.

I cry out as he adds a second finger and moves the vibrating digits in circles over my nub. My fingers dig into the floor beneath me as I writhe, trying to both get closer to his fingers and move away from them at the same time. Genji leans down and sucks a nipple into his mouth, making me cry out his name. I whimper and whine as he pushes me towards my edge, the vibrations making me even more sensitive than normal. He adjusts the vibrations every now and then, using my noises to judge what I like and don’t like. 

“Genji!” I gasp, so close already.

“Kimasu.” He growls.

I let out a broken sob as I cum, gushing over his fingers. I feel him grab both my wrists and pin them above my head with his free hand, stopping me from scratching up my body. I buck my hips and arch my back, trying to get away from his fingers as I become oversensitive from the pleasure. A scream rips its way out of my throat as I hit the peak of my climax and Genji claims my mouth with a feral moan. I pant for air as he pulls away, trying to catch my breath as my body slowly settles down.

“Genji, fuck me please!” I whimper, too needy to want to wait any longer.

“Very well.” He groans.

He kneels up and flips me over, pulling my hips up whilst pushing my head down. I whimper as the room’s cool air brushes over my dripping slit due to my ass being up in the air. 

“Fate smiles upon me.” Genji whispers.

I look over my shoulder at him and see that he is staring at my pussy with a look of awe. 

“What do you mean?” I whisper.

“Fate saved me and led me to this moment.” He smiles at me.

Genji grips my hips and slowly pushes inside me, making me cry out as he fills me perfectly. 

“Like cutting through silk.” Genji groans as he bottoms out inside me.

I whimper as he pulls almost all the way out before thrusting back in. He starts off slowly but I begin to push back against him, causing him to lose his control. He begins to slam into me, causing a sting to my thighs every time his metal one’s slap against them, but I know he’s still controlling himself slightly otherwise his robotic speed and strength would harm me. I find that the sting from his thighs is swallowed by the pleasure, building it up faster, and it’s not long before I can feel that familiar coil tightening. Genji grabs the nape of my neck, pounding into me slightly harder.

“Genji! I’m-I’m so close…I’m gonna…” I gasp out between moans.

“Mada. Mada.” He groans, speed picking up just a little more.

I whimper as I try to do what he wants but my blood feels like it’s boiling.

“Genji, please! I need to…I can’t…” I whine, nails scraping along the floor.

“Mada!” He growls, rhythm becoming erratic.

I whine as I fight my urges, trying to wait for him. I scream in pleasure as he slams against my g-spot. He groans as he feels me tighten around him, his fingers digging into my flesh.

“Kimasu.” He gasps as he cums.

I scream his name into the floor as I finally cum, clenching around him and milking him dry. My body goes limp as the pleasure wrings me dry and I collapse to the ground causing Genji to land on top of me, only saved from his weight by his quick reflexes that cause him to land on his elbows. He moves off me, causing me to whimper at the empty feeling when he pulls out, and lays next to me. I sigh in contentment as he pulls me onto his chest.

“Watashi wa, anata o aishiteimasu.” He whispers, fingers running through my hair.

“I love you too, my ryū.” I whisper back.

“I suppose we should get dressed.” Genji says after a few more minutes.

“Yeah.” I sigh, wishing I could stay there longer even if the floor is making me go numb.

We get up and get ourselves sorted out. I grab the radio from the floor, eyes on Genji’s nice looking ass as he bends down to grab some of his suit.

“Open the door guys. I’m staying.” I say into the radio.

The door opens and we head to the common room.

“All made up. Thank you, guys.” I grin.

“Er, yeah, we heard.” Tracer says, hiding a grin.

“What?” I ask, getting a bad feeling.

“Next time you guys make up, you might want to make sure you haven’t pressed in the button on the radio.” Jack says sheepishly.

I stare in horror, jaw dropping open as I realise I must have pushed the radio against the wall hard enough to press in the button.

“Next time ya gonna do that publicly, make sure there’s video.” McCree smirks.

Genji growls and McCree runs around the room as Genji stalks him with his blade out.

“Do we need to worry about Genji killing him?” Tracer asks me, coming to stand beside me.

“Nah, he’s just playing.” I laugh.

“I’m jus’ sayin’, I’d like to see her naked and writhin’ too.” McCree laughs.

Tracer and I look at each other in horror.

“Okay, now Genji might kill him.” I gulp.

Jack and Hanzo are already making their selves scarce.

“Ryujin No Ken O Kurae!” Genji yells, sending his dragon at McCree.

“Not that wall!” Tracer and I scream together.

We wince as the dragon bursts through the wall and we hear an almighty roar from the adjoining room.

“That’s where Winston keeps his peanut butter.” Tracer whispers in horror.

I gasp as Genji uses his speed to grab me and rush from the room, Tracer teleporting at the same time.

“Guys you can’t leave me…. Oh, hi Winston.” We hear McCree call but, with this, he’s on his own.


	2. The Fun Of Death (Reaper/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- FoxDesu, JamieLynnKenway and Angel_Nightshade.

The Fun Of Death

 

“Guys! I need help! I’m pinned down!” I shout into my comm.

I roll behind another boulder as Widowmaker takes another shot at me. I reload my guns as I hear my teammates say they’ll try to get to me but the payload is under heavy attack too. I fire off a round of shots and feel some satisfaction when I hear Widowmaker cry out and fall from her roost. I take cover again just in case and take a second to catch my breath. I notice black smoke winding its way past me and I hit out just as Reaper materialises beside me. He grunts but then tries to aim his guns at me. I drop and roll out of his target zone, firing off quick shots as I do. Reaper drops his guns and I hit out at him repeatedly before he has a chance to magic anymore weapons. He matches my moves blow by blow until I manage to knock him to the ground, straddling him to pin him in place.

“Impressive.” He says, his gravelly voice making a shiver of arousal slide down my spine.

He suddenly evaporates from beneath me and the next thing I know he’s grabbed me from behind and pinned me face down on the ground.

“Aw, if you wanted to be on top, you should’ve just said.” I say cheekily.

“If I wanted to be on top, you’d know it.” He says quietly.

“Is that your way of admitting you’re a dom? Figures.” I snap, struggling to get free.

“Is this where you admit to being a sub?” He growls.

“Aw, lil boy, you’ll have to try harder than that to find out.” I smirk.

I gasp as I’m suddenly flipped over onto my back with my arms pinned above my head and Reaper laying between my legs. He grinds against me and I can’t help letting out a little whimper at the sensation.

“I should kill you.” He says, sounding almost thoughtful.

“Then, why haven’t you?” I gasp as he grinds against me again.

“Because something tells me that I’d enjoy making you mine.” He says dangerously.

“And just how would you plan on doing that?” I pant.

He tilts his head and one of those smoky tendrils that seem to come from his body, pushes into the waistband of my combats and presses against my clit. I jerk with a choked gasp, eyes widening in shock. I let out a low moan as it begins to rub circles into my nub.

“By making you cum, unless you tell me to stop.” He whispers.

I should tell him to stop, I know I should, it’s the wrong thing to do. He’s our enemy! But, dammit, the fact that it’s wrong just arouses me even more. I gasp as the tendril moves even faster. My body arches as I cum. Just as I’m about to cry out, Reaper makes his mask dissolve and Gabriel’s mouth descends onto mine, swallowing my cries.

“Mine.” He growls into my ear as he vanishes.

I stand up just as my team comes over the ridge. The payload made it and no-one is harmed. We head back to base in high spirits.

 

 

Dammit, why am I always the one who gets pinned down?! I take cover behind a car as a hail of bullets head straight towards me. The car catches fire and I scramble to find a new place to hide before the car explodes. Unfortunately, there’s nowhere to go and now I’m out in the open. I brace for the shots but none come. Instead, there’s a swirl of black and I’m somewhere far away from where I was.

“Reaper?!” I gasp, looking up at his face.

He pulls away and I frown at him.

“Hold on! Why are you here? We’re not up against your team!” I ask, confused.

“I always protect what is mine.” He says, his voice rougher than normal.

“I’m not yours.” I snap.

I hear a low growl rumbling up from his chest and I try to take a step back but I bump into a wall. He presses up against me and I gasp as he grabs my wrists and pins them above my head.

“Get off me!” I growl.

His coat starts to dissolve and then wraps around my eyes and wrists, blindfolding me and holding me in place. I feel hands run up my sides to cup my breasts through my top. I gasp as his thumbs and forefingers pinch my nipples through my clothes. One of his hands pushes into the waistband of my jeans.

“So wet. Is that for me? Do you want me to make you cum?” He whispers harshly into my ear.

“Yes! Yes, please make me cum!” I cry as he pushes two fingers into my core, his other hand pushing my jeans down to give him access.

He doesn’t thrust his fingers in deep, instead he just flicks them inside me so that he hits that spot inside. It’s not long before my legs are quivering and I’m so close I can barely breathe. Just as I’m about to cum, he stops moving his fingers, and chuckles when I whine.

“Tell me you’re mine!” He demands, twitching his fingers.

“I’m yours!” I gasp, sobbing with need.

“You are mine! Your body is mine! Your soul is mine!” He growls.

“Yes! Yes! Yes!” I sob.

He groans and then his fingers begin to move again, hitting that spot perfectly. I whimper and moan, desperately trying to get more friction. 

“Cum for me. Give yourself to me.” He whispers in my ear.

I scream out as I cum, gushing over his fingers as my pussy clenches around his digits. His mouth captures mine again, swallowing my screams of pleasure. He ravishes my mouth with his tongue as I begin to come back down. As I pant for air, his suit moves off me and forms back around his body.

“Mine.” He growls.

Before I can answer, I’m enveloped in blackness and then I’m standing about a hundred yards away from my team and Reaper is nowhere to be seen.

 

 

“I don’t like this.” I growl to my team.

“I don’t like it either, Love, but we could use their help.” Tracer says, her usually cheery tone sounding angry instead.

“Look, I know we can’t trust them but we do need them and with common enemies maybe they’ll behave their selves.” Soldier 76 snaps, ending the debate.

We turn back towards Reaper’s team and sigh in resignation.

“Just this once, we’ll work with you.” Soldier 76 says.

I can’t believe this shit. After all the old Overwatch agents they’ve killed, we’re going to work with them. Just because Reaper said they want to take down our target too. I fidget as I feel Reaper’s eyes on me for the billionth time since he got here.

“Alright, we leave at 0900 hours. Go have some downtime tonight, we’ll prepare in the morning.” Soldier 76 commands.

I sigh in relief and grab my coat, planning on heading to the local bar. I feel antsy the whole way there, like someone is following me but there’s no one there. I sit at the bar and order a drink. I don’t like the idea of working with them, too much risk of them stabbing us in the back. Why the hell do they want to work with us anyway? Then there’s Reaper, just the thought of him instantly gets me wet. The way he was watching me though, like an owner watches their dog in case it’s found a way to escape the backyard, makes my skin itch. Who the fuck does he think he is anyway?!

“Hey, beautiful, can I buy you a drink?” 

I look up to see a moderately attractive guy standing next to me.

“Sure.” I smile, figuring that I’ve found the perfect way to relax.

He sits next to me and orders our drinks. I lean forwards so he can get a good look down my cleavage and place my hand on his thigh. He smirks at me and I bite my bottom lip and look through my lashes at him.

“How about we get out of here?” I whisper, leaning in close so my breath ghosts over his ear.

“Hell, yeah!” He grins excitedly.

I smirk and pull him up, leading him out of the bar. Then, just as we’re about to get into the guy’s car, there is a huge shadow suddenly standing behind us. I sigh in frustration as we turn around and look at Reaper.

“Get out of here.” Reaper says to the guy, not turning away from my face at all.

“Hey, just one fucking second! Who do you think you are?” The bar guy snaps.

“I am the Reaper.” Reaper growls, pointing a gun at the guy.

The guy squeaks and runs back into the bar. I growl in frustration and pushes past Reaper, ignoring the way he tries to block me. I storm away but he appears in front of me and everything goes black as he wraps around me. I blink in the suddenly bright light and look around, seeing that I’m in a strange bedroom.

“Where the hell have you brought me this time?” I snap.

“My bedroom.” Reaper says quietly.

“Yeah, well, take me back. Now!” I shout, rounding on him furiously.

I gasp as I’m suddenly pinned to the wall by his hand on my throat.

“What you mean to say is, I’m sorry Master.” He snaps.

“There’s no way in hell I’m going to say that!” I spit furiously.

Reaper tightens his hand on my throat and presses his thigh between my legs and up against my core. I can’t help whining at the contact or gasping when his other hand squeezes my breast. My hands cling to his arms as he begins to bounce his knee, causing delicious jolts against my clit.

“You are mine! You owe me an apology because you were about to let someone have what is mine. MINE!” He growls.

“Yours!” I gasp, eyes closing from the pleasure.

“Let’s try that again. What do you need to say to me?” He hisses.

“I’m sorry, Master.” I whimper, riding his bouncing thigh.

“Good girl. Now, strip!” He demands, pulling away.

I whine at how close I was but do as he says. I pull my top off and shimmy out of my jeans, kicking my shoes off as I do. I bite my lip as I unclasp my bra and drop it on the floor. I turn my back on his and bend over to push my panties off, smirking as I hear him groan at the view I give him. I turn back to face him as I drop my knickers on the floor. I gasp as he pulls his mask off and his Reaper robes disappear. I lick my body as I see how well his actual clothes coat his body. He pulls his t-shirt off and pushes his combats and boxers down. I groan as I finally get to see his naked body.

“Wow.” I whisper as I stare at him.

He stalks up to me with a smug swagger and I gasp as he grabs my ponytail and pulls me over to the bed.

“On your back, in the middle.” He snaps.

I do what he wants as soon as he releases my hair. I lay there as he stares at my body and then he crawls onto the bed between my legs. He runs a finger through my folds, groaning as he sees how wet I am.

“Just how I like it.” He breathes, leaning his face between my legs.

I cry out as his tongue thrusts inside my core, trying to squirm away. He grips my hips, holding me in place as he fucks me on his tongue. I’m soon whimpering and gasping, feeling my body flush hotter and hotter.

“Shit! Reaper, I’m gonna cum!” I cry, body bowing.

He hums against me, eyes watching my face intently, and I scream as I cum. I hear him moan at my taste as the pleasure crashes through me in waves. I writhe as I’m thrown higher and higher on each crest, hands clinging to Gabriel’s hair. When I finally come back down, all I can do is lay here panting for air as a million little aftershocks shoot through my body. 

“One more time.” Reaper hums, licking his lips as he stares at my pussy.

“I-I can’t! Too much!” I pant, feeling exhausted.

He chuckles and then leans back down, making me yelp as he sucks my clit into his mouth. I cry out as he grazes his teeth over my nub and he moans. Shit, he was right, I can already feel the pleasure building again. He growls as he eats my pussy out like a ravenous animal. I twist and whimper as he pushes me closer and closer to my edge.

“Reaper!” I gasp as I feel myself hurtling towards the precipice.

His eye flick up to mine as he bites down on my clit, throwing me off the cliff with a scream. I scream my orgasm until my voice breaks, throat raw and all I can do is whine as he continues his ministrations. It feels like forever before he finally pulls away and allows me to start coming down.

“I really could become addicted to your taste.” He groans, wiping my juices from his mouth.

All I can do is pant for breath as he crawls over me, cock pressing against my entrance.

“Shall I fuck you now? Claim you? Make sure you will always remember who it is that owns you?” He snarls.

“Yes! Please, fuck me!” I cry, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He smirks at me and then slams inside, forcing my body to adjust for him. I scream out in pleasure, hands clinging to his back. He groans as he feels my nails digging into his skin. He freezes above me, gritting his teeth to fight his urge to move.

“Reaper, fuck me, please!” I whisper desperately.

“Not yet, you need to adjust.” He grinds out between his teeth.

“If you don’t fuck me right now, I’ll find someone who will.” I whisper in his ear.

He snarls at me and I cry out as he begins to slam into me. All I can do is go along for the ride as he completely dominates me. His arms slide up my back so he can grip my shoulders for leverage as he fucks me, burying his face in my neck so he can bite and suck marks into my flesh. Stars explode across my vision as he manages to hit that special spot inside with every thrust. 

“Fuck! Reaper, yes! Right there!” I cry out, eyes squeezing shut.

“Who do you belong to? Who owns this tight, soaking pussy? Who owns every part of you?” He growls into my ear.

“You do!” I cry as the pleasure builds.

He pounds into me again and I scream his name as I cum. My body tightens around him as the pleasure washes through me. My legs squeeze his hips, my pussy clamps around his shaft and my nails rip into the skin of his back. He groans and cums too, his cum splattering my inner walls as he fills me up. His teeth clamp into my neck and his hands grip my shoulders so hard I know I’ll have bruises.

“Mine.” He breathes, pulling back enough to look into my eyes.

“Yours.” I whisper back, knowing it’s true and I’m fine with it.

He moves to the bed beside me and pulls me against his chest. I yawn and he chuckles.

“Sleep.” He says, his usually gravelly voice sounding even deeper.

“I should get back.” I murmur drowsily.

“I’ll take you back in the morning.” He whispers, arms tightening around me.

“Why are you working with us?” I mutter, curiosity getting the better of me.

He doesn’t answer and I figure he never will. I’m almost asleep when he whispers his answer so quietly I think I may have imagined it.

“I’ll do anything to protect you.”


	3. Fixing Things (Reaper/Female Reader/McCree)

Fixing Things

 

This has all turned into a shitstorm! The first mission where Overwatch and Talon decide to join forces and it’s gone to hell! I bet this was their plan all along! They turn up, convince Jack that they want to team up and then wipe us all out! At least that idea lasts for a few minutes, until I see Reaper being pinned down too. I manage to make my way over to him and we stand back to back as we fight off the enemy. I notice Reaper glancing at me occasionally, probably checking that I’m keeping up with him. He suddenly ghosts and appears in front of me, just as a bullet flies at me. He knocks me down, making the bullet miss me. He shoots the gunman and we get back up to fight.  
When everything finally dies down, I’m exhausted. Reaper looks fine and we quickly check around the team. Everyone is fine and we head back to transport. I trudge along, almost losing my footing, when McCree grabs me by the waist with his bionic arm and helps me walk along. I lean into him, glad for the help to my exhausted body. That is until Reaper comes ghosting over to us.

“You fought well.” He says in his nightmare deep voice.

“I almost died.” I reply sardonically.

“You still fought well.” He states, tilting his head.

I gasp in shock as he ghosts and then appears between McCree and I, pushing the other man out of the way as Reaper wraps an arm around my waist instead. I frown up at him but I’m too tired to say anything. I hear McCree growl and then he moves to the other side of me and grabs me, lifting me up in his arms and pulling me away from Reaper. Then suddenly Reaper, is using his powers to push McCree away and catching me before I fall. 

“Uh, guys?” I say, looking at each of them.

The continue to square off and I sigh, rolling my eyes. I’m not tired anymore, too pissed at their antics. I growl and push myself from Reapers arms, landing on my feet. 

“I am not some silly little damsel in distress and you two are morons.” I snap, striding off to the transport while they stay behind and argue.

 

 

Another mission and yet again, we’re all getting our asses kicked. I roll over a drop and land with an oomph as I land hard on the ground. I drag myself up and look around for the enemy. What I see instead manages to piss me off even more than being shot at though. Reaper and McCree are standing in a clearing pointing their weapons. At each other! I storm over to them and get right between their aims.

“What the fuck are you two doing?!” I yell, looking from one to the other.

“Solving a problem.” McCree smirks.

“What problem? What fucking problem can you have with each other that’s so important it takes priority over making sure your team doesn’t die?” I shout at them.

They both just look at me and I throw my hands up in the air in exasperation.

“Fine! You know what? The team doesn’t need you anyway! What use are either of you anyway!” I cry, hoping to dent their egos and make them concentrate.

Of course though, it doesn’t work. I growl at them and head back into the fight. Luckily enough it doesn’t take them too long to get back in the fight and we start to get the upper hand again. After the fight as we’re all heading to transport they end up arguing over something and aiming their guns at each other again.

“You two! Weapons down and on transport. Now!” Jack commands and they slowly do as he wants.

“Those two are pissing me off.” I mutter.

“I just wish I could fix whatever’s going on between them so we can be a team again.” Jack sighs with a sad shake of his head.

I blink at him as he walks off. Of course, all he wants is his best friend back and if Reaper can’t work with the team that won’t happen. Unfortunately, as I climb on the transport I end up close enough to Reaper and McCree to realise that what they’re arguing over is me. I must fix this somehow. I grin as I remember that there’s a watchtower on the edge of base that’s going under construction. No one will be there late at night. I shoot off a message to Reaper and McCree telling each of them to meet me there tonight but not telling them that I’ve invited the other. This is either going to fix everything or they’ll kill each other. I hope it’s the first one.

 

 

I’m standing in the middle of the room, looking around at the decorating tables and scaffolding. I gasp as a pair of arms suddenly wrap around my waist from behind me. I look over my shoulder and see Gabriel standing there, mask off for once. 

“Knew you’d come around.” He whispers huskily.

“Wha’ is this? Darlin’ did the trash folla ya?” McCree drawls, walking into the room.

“Yes, apparently it did.” Gabriel snaps, glaring at McCree.

“I’m not the one tha’ looks like a trash bag with a face mask.” Jesse chuckles.

“Excuse me, Amorcito.” Reaper purrs, moving around me to draw his guns.

“Guess it’s high noon.” Jesse quips, getting ready to draw his gun.

“Idioto.” Gabriel growls.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake! You’re both idiots!” I scream, stepping between them.

“Move out of the way, Mi Tesoro.” Gabriel growls.

“Okay, what is with the pet names suddenly? And you, it’s night time, nowhere near midday dumbass! Now, both of you calm the fuck down so I can talk to you!” I shout, about ready to punch them both.

They slowly glare at each other as they put their weapons away. 

“You are complete morons. If you don’t stop this shit you’re gonna get kicked from the team! Don’t you understand that? You, McCree, what will you do if the team boots you? You, Reaper, I thought you wanted to mend bridges with your old friends? If you do not start working together there is no room for either of you!” I snarl at them.

They suddenly look at each other and smirk, making me really nervous.

“Work together hm?” Reaper grins.

“Team up.” McCree says, tilting his hat at Reaper.

“Yeah. You need to deal with whatever it is that’s making you fight.” I say slowly, feeling like I’m stepping into a trap.

They both step towards me and I feel my heart in my throat. I suddenly feel like a fawn staring down hungry wolves. 

“Guys?” I question nervously.

“You said we should work together to deal with what we’re arguing over.” Gabriel smirks.

“So tha’s wha’ we’re gonna do.” Jesse grins.

“W-what?” I squeak as they are suddenly right there, pressing me between them.

Jesse moves first as he’s right in front of me, grabbing my chin in his metal hand and laying his lips against mine. I tense for a second but as Gabriel’s hands slide up my sides to cup my breasts, I melt into them with a moan. Gabriel’s bites down on my neck and I cry out. McCree’s hands move to squeeze my ass. 

“Woah, stop!” I gasp, pushing them back so I can catch my breath.

They just stand there looking at me as I try to get my head around what’s going on. 

“What the hell is happening?!” I squeak, looking between the both of them.

“We want you, Mi Tesoro.” Gabriel purrs.

“We’ve been fighting over you but you said we had to work together.” Jesse drawls.

“This is not what I meant!” I squeak, stepping backwards. 

Gabriel suddenly ghosts out and appears behind me, grabbing my wrists and holding my hands above my head. Jesse steps towards me and slides his hand up my top until he cups my breast. I cry out and arch into him.

“Tell us to stop and we will.” Gabriel whispers in my ear.

“I…I…” I stammer, moaning as Jesse continues to knead my breast.

I shouldn’t do this. We shouldn’t do this. It could completely screw up the team dynamic but oh it feels so good. 

“Come on, let Daddy show you how good he can make you feel.” Gabriel whispers in my ear, biting down on my neck.

I gasp at his words, arousal shooting through me. Fuck it. I wind my leg around Jesse’s hip and pull him into my body.

“Fuck me, Cowboy.” I whisper seductively.

“Yes Ma’am.” He growls, tilting his hat at me.

He grabs my ass and pulls me against his erection, grinding against me. Reaper presses against my ass and I gasp, allowing Jesse to kiss me hard. His tongue tangles with mine, hands sliding from my ass to begin pulling at my trousers. Gabriel releases my hands and begins to pull at my top. My hands immediately find their way into Jesse’s hair, knocking his hat off. He groans against my mouth and I bite down on his bottom lip. He cries out and then rips my trousers along the seams. 

“McCree!” I snap, pulling my head back.

“Not the way I want you to cry my name, Sweetheart.” He drawls, brushing a finger along my folds.

“Jesse!” I whimper as he presses against my clit.

“That’s more like it.” He breathes against my lips.

I mewl and then scream out as Gabriel bites down on my neck.

“Gabriel!” I shout, dropping my head back.

I gasp as one of Gabriel’s hands slaps against my ass.

“What did you just call me?” He growls into my ear.

“Daddy! I meant Daddy! I’m sorry!” I whimper as he slaps my ass three more times.

“Take your top and bra off for us, Mi Amor.” Gabriel growls in my ear.

I shiver at his gravelly voice and do as he says. Once I’m completely bared to them they both get feral looks in their eyes. McCree drops down to his knees, grabbing my thighs and making me open my legs. I grab his hat and put it on my own head, making him chuckle. I cry out as he suddenly buries his face in my pussy. I arch with a cry, grabbing his hair, as he sucks on my clit. Gabriel’s hands are gripping my breasts as he sucks marks into my neck, his facial hair scraping my skin. My legs begin to quiver as I draw closer and closer to my edge. 

“Jesse!” I whimper, scared that my legs will give out and I’ll fall as he pushes me towards my climax.

Jesse looks up at me but doesn’t stop. His hands move to my ass again and I moan as he squeezes it tightly. I cry out as the dam breaks and I hurtle into the most intense orgasm I’ve ever had. My legs do give out but between both men’s hands, I stay upright. I tug Jesse’s hair so hard, I’m surprised I haven’t ripped it out. His beard scratches the sensitive skin of my folds and it only heightens the sensations. 

“No more.” I whimper as he licks me through two more climaxes.

Jesse chuckles as I sag between them both. Jesse stands up, leaving Gabriel to hold me upright. I watch as Jesse pulls off his poncho and lays it on the floor and then Gabriel carries me over to it, laying me down gently. It’s Gabriel’s turn to crawl between my legs and I whimper as his tongue slides through my folds. 

“Gabriel! Can’t take anymore.” I whimper.

“I think you can.” He growls at me, before sucking my clit into his mouth.

I scream as my already overworked body sends another climax crashing through me. I twist and writhe, hands scrabbling at the cloth beneath me. My wrists are suddenly grabbed and pinned above my head and I moan as I see a very naked Jesse kneeling by my head. I lick my lips as I see his cock so close to my face. He smirks as he sees my reaction and leans in just a little closer. I whine as I lean up, trying desperately to taste him but Jesse stays just out of reach. I cry out and arch as another orgasm ripples through my body, driving the air out and making my body go limp. Gabriel finally pulls away after causing me two more times, not wanting to be outdone by Jesse.

“Now, Darlin’, how ‘bout ya tell us which hole we get?” Jesses drawls, still kneeling over my prone body.

I just whimper, unable to get my brain to work. 

“I think we broke her.” Gabriel purrs.

“Mmm.” I mumble.

Both men laugh at me and I growl.

“Don’t laugh at me, just fuck me. Please!” I snap petulantly.

I yelp as I’m suddenly flipped over onto my stomach, raising myself up on my hands and knees. McCree grabs my hair and I finally get to taste him, moaning as he slides all the way into my throat. Just as I’m finding my rhythm with Jesse, Gabriel suddenly slams deep into my pussy causing me to cry out. I moan as Jesse wraps his metal hand around my throat, squeezing slightly. Gabriel starts to slap a hand down on my ass in time with his thrusts, making me yelp every time. Reaper begins to slam into me, causing me to swallow McCree further into my throat. Every time Gabriel pushes me forwards with his thrusts, I gag on McCree’s cock. Jesse let’s out a loud moan every time he feels my throat constrict around him, which just turns me on more. Reaper continues to slap my ass with every thrust and it’s not long before I realize I’m going to have bruises.   
Jesse’s metal hand squeezes my throat a little tighter and Reaper reaches round to pinch my clit, causing me to choke on a scream as I cum. The vibrations in my throat cause Jesse to cum, releasing my throat so I can swallow every drop of his seed down. He pulls away with a whimper as I continue to suck him clean. As soon as Jesse has moved away, Reaper grabs my hair and pulls me up against his chest. 

“Cum again.” He growls in my ear.

“C-can’t.” I whine. 

“You will.” He purrs, moving his other hand to my clit and rubbing circles into it. 

I whimper from the oversensitivity but I can already feel another orgasm building. I hear a masculine groan and blink my eyes open to see Jesse watching us with flushed skin. I moan as Gabriel doesn’t even changed the pace of his thrusts. His hand tightens in my hair and I cry out. 

“Come on, cum for Daddy one more time.” Gabriel whispers again, biting down on my neck.

“Daddy, please!” I gasp, not even sure what I’m pleading for.

He purrs into my neck and digs his finger into my clit even harder. I scream as I cum, vision fading as the pleasure seems to be even more intense than any of the others before. When I hear Gabriel groan my name as he cums too almost makes me cum again. He releases my hair but has to grab me before I slam onto my face on the floor, body too numb from exhaustion to keep myself upright. He chuckles as he gently lowers me onto the floor, softening cock slipping out of me. I roll onto my side and Gabriel spoons me, Jesse lying in front of me. I hum as I begin to drift off to sleep.

“Sleep now, Mi Amor.” Gabriel whispers.

“Mm hm, sleep and then I can feel wha’ tha’ wonderful pussy feels like, Darlin’.” Jesse says softly.

I gasp as a shiver of arousal slides down my spine but I’m too exhausted to do anything. I fall asleep, wrapped in their arms.


	4. Ride A Cowboy (Jesse McCree/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- JamieLynnKenway and DaughterOfIronman06

Ride A Cowboy

 

It’s my first day at Overwatch and I still can’t believe I’m here. It’s only been a few months since they were reinstated by the world’s governments and I’m lucky enough to be amongst the first few people chosen to join them. I’m only an assistant nurse to Dr Ziegler but it’s still exciting. I walk into the infirmary and take a good look around, getting my bearings for my first day. I immediately spot the doctor and go to introduce myself. 

“Ah you must be the new nurse.” She smiles at me.

“Yes, Ma’am.” I smile.

“Call me Mercy or Angela.” She smiles at me.

I nod and she shows me around, explaining my duties. The day, well, it’s actually rather boring. No one needing help, nothing really to do except make sure everything is in its place. I end up drifting off into space, daydreaming about the things I’ll do once I get home.

“Excuse me, Miss, I could use some help.” I hear, blinking as I look round to a tall cowboy.

“I’m sorry, Sir. What do you need?” I ask with a smile, trying to smother my hormones.

He smirks at me charmingly and tips his hat at me.

“Got a bit of a problem with my mech arm.” He smiles.

“Okay, I’ll see if the Doctor has some time.” I smile, heading to Angela’s office.

“McCree! Damaged it again? What were you doing this time?” She laughs as she follows me out of her office.

He blushes and looks slightly sheepish and she sighs, gesturing to the check-up room. I sit back at my desk and wait to see if they’ll be anything for me to do. A little while later McCree comes back out of the room with a cheeky grin and heads straight over to me. 

“How’s the arm now?” I smile at him.

“Good as new.” He smiles.

“That’s good. Is there something you need from me?” I ask him politely.

“How about a date?” He asks with a sexy smirk.

I chuckle and shake my head at him.

“Sorry, but no. You’re not my type.” I say gently.

He tips his head at me but doesn’t seem put off, instead he walks out of the infirmary with a cheery whistle. Something tells me I haven’t seen the last of the cowboy.

 

 

I look up from my list with a smile.

“Back again Jesse?” I ask him.

“I’m having some pain in my shoulder.” He grins at me.

“Wasn’t that what was wrong last week?” I smirk at him as I lead him to a check-up room.

“Seems to be a recurrin’ problem.” He grins.

“Sure, it is.” I smile.

He’s come into the infirmary at least once a week for the last three months that I’ve worked here. 

“Ya know, if ya’d just agree to a date my health problems may just vanish.” He grins.

“You’ve used the same line every time you’ve come in here.” I chuckle.

“It’s all true, Darlin’.” He grins smugly.

“Okay, Cowboy. Tonight, at eight. Pick me up from my rooms and don’t be late.” I grin, walking from the room.

“Yer on.” He says cockily.

“Oh, and Cowboy? You’d better have one hell of a date planned.” I smirk, poking my head around the corner.

I walk away with a grin, happy that I finally said yes.

 

I’m running through the halls, looking for Jesse desperately. Things on their mission went completely wrong and now I can’t find him. I already know he’s not on the KIA/MIA list, he’s not in the infirmary, he’s not in the hangar and he wasn’t in my room. I’m now running to his room as it’s the last place I can think to check. I burst into his room but freeze in the centre of it as I don’t see him. 

“Jesse!” I gasp as his door slams shut and I spin to see him leaning against it.

I freeze at the look in his eyes. There’s something dark and desperate in them. Something that gets my pulse racing and my breathing to become shallow. I’ve never seen this look on his face before and a shiver of apprehension slides down my spine. 

“Strip.” He demands coldly.

I jump at his voice, his tone. He’s never spoken to me like this before. He’s always been so sweet and gentle, maybe even too gentle, with me. I bite my lip and pull my clothes off, some instinct telling me he needs this. Once I’m naked he just stares at me for a long moment before stepping forwards and grabbing my ponytail, yanking my head back so he can kiss me roughly. I gasp and moan at his treatment, blinking in astonishment as he uses my hair to turn me round and push me flat on my belly on his bed. 

“Stay there.” He growls before releasing me.

I do as he says, practically quivering from apprehension and arousal as he walks away a few steps and then comes back. I gasp as he pulls my arms behind my back and I feel a rope winding around them. I struggle slightly but he places a knee into the small of my back, stopping me from moving. I yelp as he grabs one leg and then the other, tying them together and then to the rope on my wrists. 

“Jesse.” I whimper as I realise I’m hog-tied on the bed.

“Silence!” He snaps but he’s also running his fingers around the ropes, making sure they aren’t digging in too much.

I look up at him, as much as I can and he glances down at me, his expression softening and he opens his mouth in a way that tells me he’s about to ask me if I’m okay with everything.

“Why should I be silent? It’s not like you can fuck me like this?” I say smugly, nodding my head as he frowns at me.

His face splits into a huge grin but then he forces it back into a stern expression again. He smirks at me and stands back up, slowly stripping his clothes off so I can see him. Once he’s naked, he crawls onto the bed and grabs my hair.

“Open that perdy lil mouth.” He drawls.

I have no choice; my jaw drops due to the angle he’s pulling my head and I’m helpless as he thrusts his cock inside. He keeps his thrusts shallow at first but then begins to thrust into my throat, making me gag and choke. He groans each time my throat constricts around him and it’s not long before his hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead. He continues this until my eyes are streaming and my throat is raw and then he cums with a low groan, filling my mouth with his seed which he’s never done before. He quickly pulls out and clamps a hand over my mouth, stopping me from spitting.

“Swallow.” He growls.

I do as he says, coughing and spluttering slightly from the strange taste. He releases the ropes and rubs my ankles and wrists, laying on his back and pulling me onto his chest. He kisses my head; my soft and gentle Jesse is back again.

“So good fer me.” He whispers.

I smile up at him and then move, straddling his hips and impaling myself with his hard, throbbing cock. He groans, gripping my hips as I ride him. I whimper as my clit rubs against his pubic hair, giving me the friction I need. I rest my hands on his chest, feeling the coating of sweat on his skin and he gasps and groans from my movements. I love seeing him like this. His eyes are closed, his head is tilted back and his lips are parted as he moans for me. I tighten my walls around his cock and he cries out as he cums again, causing me to orgasm too. I arch with a cry, feeling my cum gush down him as his seed fills me up. I collapse down onto his chest as my climax ebbs and I suddenly feel exhausted.

“I love ya, yer know tha’ righ’?” He pants.

“I love you too.” I smile at him.

“It was a tough mission.” He mumbles.

“I’ll always be here to help you unwind.” I grin.

He smiles at me and we fall asleep, wrapped in each other’s arms.


	5. Hiatus

So, I think I need to take an indefinite break from writing right now. It’s becoming more stress than it seems to be worth. Thank you to everyone who’s ever requested/liked/reblogged my work and I’m sorry that it’s obviously not been as good recently as it used to be.


	6. Prompt 13 (McCree/Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for- Reebgirl13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based off the Tumblr prompt- 13- 'I could kiss you right now!'

Prompt 13

I growl in frustration and drop my head onto the table, not even caring about hurting myself. Why the hell do I always get these jobs?

“Got a problem, Darlin’?” McCree says, stepping into the room.

“I’m too stupid to make this work!” I cry, tears rolling down my cheeks.

“How long you been workin’ on this?” He asks, gesturing to all the papers.

“Only a couple of hours. Jack gave me the plans at ten and told me he needed them at six a.m. sharp.” I sigh, wiping at my tears.

“It’s three in the mornin’!” Jesse states, eyes widening.

I blink at him in panic.

“It is?! Oh no! That means I only have three hours! And I can’t work it out! I’m so stupid!” I cry, rubbing my tired eyes.

“Whoa! You’re not stupid, you’re exhausted. My point was, you haven’t had any sleep. How about I help? What do you need to do?” Jesse says gently, placing a hand on my shoulder. 

“Come up with back-up plans in case the mission goes wrong. I’ve done one but I always prefer to have two.” I whisper.

“Okay, let me see.” He smiles.

Within minutes he’s outlined a second plan.

“I could kiss you right now!” I cry, grinning happily.

“I wish you would.” He says softly, staring into my eyes.

My eyes widen and Jesse blushes when he realises he’s said it out loud. I smile and step forwards, cupping his face and gently pulling him down for a chaste kiss. It’s nothing more than a press of lips on lips but he moans and wraps his arms around my waist. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted that.” He sighs as we separate.

I smile and go to answer him but yawn instead.

“Head to bed. I’ll give these to Jack for you.” He smiles.

“Thank you, Jesse.” I whisper, kissing his cheek.

I leave the room and head to bed, glad I’m not actually on the mission so I can get some sleep and hoping that everyone will be okay. Especially Jesse.


	7. Prompt 19 (McCree/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based of the Tumblr prompt 19- "I could kill you right now!"

Prompt 19

‘The mission went to shit pretty quickly.” I think to myself as I fire at Tracer.

“It’s high noon.” I hear from behind me.

I spin with a gasp, barrel of McCree’s gun right by my face.

“It’s five in the evening, Cowboy.” I snap, not flinching.

“It’s always high noon somewhere.” He smirks at me.

“Oh, shut up and shoot, Lone Ranger.” I snarl, knowing I’m dead.

“I could kill you right now!” He growls, squinting at me dangerously.

“Go on then.” I whisper, waiting for him to take his shot.

“It would be a damn shame to kill something so beautiful.” He grins.

“So, what are you going to do instead?” I ask curiously, my gun dropping to the floor as it’s useless.

He tilts his head and then his grin gets wider.

“Dammit! Payload made it to the checkpoint. We failed. Move out!” I hear Reaper growl through the COMM in my ear.

“Maybe next time we meet it’ll be under better circumstances.” McCree smirks as he walks away.

I must admit, it’s a damn nice view.


	8. Rogue (Vampire Jack Morrison/Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written as a commission from my Tumblr

Rogue

“How can you say you won’t help?!” I demand from the Order’s Council.

“There is no need for us to get involved!” The head of the council declares.

“The Overwatch next of vampires is continually being attacked by the Talon nest! The Overwatch nest is innocent, therefore the Order is supposed to protect them!” I cry, frustrated.

“If vampires want to squabble between themselves, let them!”

I stare in disbelieve at each of the seven members. I can’t believe this! The Order was created to protect humans and innocent supernaturals from the evil supernaturals. Yet here they are, turning a blind eye as innocent vampires get slaughtered.

“Fine. I’ll take care of it myself.” I growl, turning around to stride from the room.

“If you go against our orders you will be labelled a Rogue!” One of them yells.

“Fine!” I snap, pulling open the door and slamming it behind me.

I storm down the hall, glaring at the guards, when the door opens again.

“Stop her! She’s turned Rogue!” Someone yells.

I smirk as the guards rush towards me. Everyone in the Order has superhuman powers but I’m a Hunter, they’re no match for me. However, these guards are innocent. Luckily enough the Order is based in a castle fortress in a cliff. This means the hall has huge gaps in the walls as windows.

“So sorry I can’t stick around boys.” I say cheerily.

I run over to one of the gaps and leap, quickly diving the hundreds of feet to the water below. There’s a shock of cold as I break the water’s surface but then I come back up for air. I swim with the current for a while and then climb out.

“That was fun.” I mutter to myself.

I run in the right direction, knowing superhuman speed will help to dry my clothes and keep me warm. I manage to get into my house, grab some clothes, money and weapons before the Order’s Hunter’s turn up. I’m not worried though, I’m the best. Once I’ve got everything, I burn the building to the ground, knowing that they’ll use anything they can to trace my whereabouts. I head off quickly, working out the best way to get to the Overwatch nest from here.  
Two hours later, I slow down as the stench of death reaches me. I cautiously enter the nearby village and growl as I see the inhabitants all lying dead on the ground. All the poor humans have been killed by vampires, Talon according to the sprays on the walls.

“Dammit!” I curse, looking at all the sightless eyes.

“I called for the Order’s help two months ago.” A gravelly voice states calmly.

“I’m here to help.” I reply calmly, turning to look at the vampire behind me.

I recognise him as High Lord Morrison, the vampire in charge of the Overwatch nest.

“And where were the Order when I first asked for help, before all the human deaths?” He hisses angrily.

“The Council were sitting on their asses refusing to do anything. I’m here now.” I snap.

“You’re a Rogue?” He asks, shock filling his eyes.

“Yes.” I reply simply.

I see a flash of silver and move just in time to push Morrison out of the way of the dagger. We roll along the ground and come up on our feet, facing the Talon vampires. There are about fifty of them but the most powerful ones are not here. I pull my twin daggers, pure silver and with a wicked curve to the blades, spinning them in my hands as I wait for the evil vampires to make their move. The first one comes at me and I lash out, slicing its throat and then moving to meet the next attack.  
I slice throats and stab hearts, glad that the enchanted engravings on the daggers means that any mortal wound will kill any supernatural beings. I cry out as I feel a burning pain in my side suddenly. I realise that I’ve missed a vampire coming from behind and it’s managed to stab me in the side with a jagged piece of wood. I snarl at it and stab it with my dagger. I yank the piece of wood out of my flesh and continue with the fight.

“You’re injured.” Morrison says as the last evil vampire drops to the ground.

“I’ll be fine.” I wince, checking the wound.

Normally a Hunter would heal instantly but this wound is so deep it’s going to take a few days.

“I owe you my life.” He says quietly, walking up to me.

I just shrug, trying to hide how dizzy I’m feeling.

“Perhaps I should repay you with a night of passion?” He whispers, leaning in close.

“I don’t sleep with vampires.” I snap, blushing as I think about just how few people I have slept with.

“Maybe I should turn you?” He says, flashing his fangs at me.

“No!” I snarl, gripping my daggers tighter.

“Fine. However, I do not like to owe anyone so at least come back to the nest while you heal.” He says, backing away slightly.

I hesitate but then have to blink rapidly to clear the fuzziness out of my vision. There must have been poison on that blasted wood.

“You’ll be safe. You have my word.” He declares solemnly.

I sigh but nod in agreement, the world spinning around me. He catches me and lifts me up in his arms.

“Put me down.” I snap.

“Let me help you like you helped me.” He growls, striding along the ground.

“Fine.” I mumble as the world goes black.

 

A few months later, I’m all healed. I managed to fight back Talon and make them retreat to their nest. I managed to fight enough Hunters for the Order to back off as well. I should have left a few weeks ago but everyone here is so wonderful. Jack Morrison is a lot kinder than I thought as well. He’s caring and protective of his people. I was pleasantly surprised when I arrived here. Everyone in Overwatch is some kind of supernatural being but they’re not all vampires which is surprising. Vampires tend to stick to their own kind. On top of that, they’re all so kind and likeable. The biggest surprise of all was High Lord Morrison. Every High Lord vampire I’ve ever met has been cold, aloof and uncaring. Jack is different. He cares about protecting people, not just Overwatch but all those weaker than him. He’s gruff but has a good sense of humour. I’ve fallen for him which is why I plan on leaving in the morning but I’m enjoying one last day with the Overwatch nest.

“You’re packing?” Jack’s voice comes from the doorway of my room.

I gasp and jump, having been so lost in my thoughts that I hadn’t heard him walk in.

“Yes. I’m all healed and my job’s done.” I smile, going back to packing.

“That doesn’t mean you should leave.” He says sternly.

“We agreed I’d stay until I was healed and Talon had been dealt with. I am and it is.” I shrug, feeling sad about leaving but hiding it.

“I thought you liked it here?” He growls, walking up to me.

“I do.” I sigh, turning to face him.

“Then stay.” He snaps, gripping the tops of my arms.

“No. I helped with Talon which was my mission here and I stayed to heal! Now it’s time for me to go!” I say sternly.

“No.” He snarls, pushing me against the wall.

“Stop!” I gasp, shocked but not scared.

He stares at me and I gasp as his mouth crashes down on mine. I push at him but he presses his whole body against mine. He nips my lips until my mouth opens with a gasp, his tongue sliding in immediately. I push harder but he grabs my wrists and pins them to the wall. I moan and feel pleasure coiling in my abdomen even as I think about how we shouldn’t be doing this. 

“Don’t!” I pant as he kisses his way down my neck.

“I can smell your arousal. You want me.” He growls.

I whimper as he transfers both my wrists into one of his hands and uses his other hand to rip my clothes open.

“We shouldn’t…” I state but then he presses my clit and a jolt of pleasure shoots through me.

I cry out, looking at him in shock and he smirks. He begins to rub my clit in slow circles and all I can do is moan.

“You like that? Still think we shouldn’t do this?” He groans.

I can’t answer, too lost in the little jolts of pleasure I get from his fingers. He kisses me and I automatically open my mouth, moaning as his tongue tangles with mine. His hand moves along my folds and I cry out as he pushes two fingers into my core. The breath stops in my throat and everything disappears as his fingers find a spot inside. The next thing I know I’m blinking up at him as he sucks on his fingers.

“W-what?” I pant, unsure of what happened.

“Mmm, you’re no virgin but I believe it’s the first time you’ve ever cum like that.” He grins, fangs flashing at me in a way that makes me shiver.

I’m still too stunned to answer. All I can do is shake my head. He growls and suddenly he pulls me to the bed. I go to lay down but he stops me.

“I thought…” I begin, blushing as I try to figure out what I’ve done wrong.

“That’s not how I want you.” He purrs, kissing me again.

My hands wind into his hair and he grabs me by the waist, pulling me against his hard length.

“I’m going to show you how a real man fucks his woman.” He hisses.

“Jack.” I mewl, wanting more even as nerves swirl in my stomach.

He groans and then spins me round. He pulls off my clothes and then pushes me down on my hands and knees. I look over my shoulder at him and moan as he rips his own clothes off impatiently. He kneels over me, draping his body over my back.

“Jack…” I whisper uncertainly.

“I like you like this, so unsure and shy.” He whispers gruffly.

I let out a shaky breath which becomes a wordless scream as he thrusts inside me, sliding in to the hilt.

“So tight! So good! So wet! All mine!” He pants into my ear.

I just whine as he stretches me open, filling me more than anyone ever has. My fingers grip the sheets as I concentrate on staying up on my hands and knees. I cry out as Jack grabs my hair, pulling my head back and to the side so he can scrape his fangs against my neck. He begins to move, pulling almost all the way out and then slamming back inside. I wail as he hits that spot inside perfectly, feeling pressure building up each time he does.

“Mine.” He chants as he fucks me.

“Yours! All yours!” I gasp, head spinning as my climax coils even tighter.

He snarls and then his fangs bury in my neck, making me scream and cum as he gulps up my blood greedily. He continues to thrust inside me as he drinks me down, causing my orgasm to build over and over again. My body gives out and I collapse onto the bed. Jack manages to follow me down, still buried inside me. He pulls from my neck, licking the wound until it closes and coming inside me in hot spurts over my inner walls.  
I’m too weak to do more than whimper when he pulls from me and disappears. He’s back a few seconds later and wipes me over with a damp cloth before he lifts me up the bed. He crawls in beside me, pulling a blanket over us as he cuddles against me.

“Stay.” He whispers softly, stroking my cheek.

“Why?” I whisper, holding my breath as I wait to see what he says.

“Because I love you and I want you to be mine forever.” He says, looking into my eyes so I know he’s telling the truth.

“Then why didn’t you turn me?” I ask curiously.

“I won’t turn you against your will. I’ll wait until you ask me to do it.” He smiles.

“Who says I will?” I sniff.

He just shrugs at me with a smirk.

“I love you too.” I smile, snuggling closer.

“Then stay and be mine.” He whispers into my hair, holding me tightly.

“Okay.” I murmur, falling asleep.

I finally feel like I’m at home.


	9. Consequences (McCree/Female Reader)

Consequences

“Sorry, Jesse, we’re closed.” I smile at the handsome cowboy.

“Damn, I was really looking forwards to having some of that cake you make.” He sighs.

“Well, you’re in luck. There’s a slice left and it’ll just get thrown away, so you can have it.” 

“Thanks, Darlin’. I needed this.” He grins, taking the cake.

I smile, hiding the fact that I’d saved it specifically for him. He’s come into this coffee shop every Friday for the last three months and always orders a slice of my cake.

“How about I take you for a drink to say thanks?” He asks, giving me his usual flirty grin.

“Jesse, I keep telling you, you’ll end up in trouble if you flirt with all the girls.” I chuckle, heart clenching at how much I wish he meant it.

“Come on, what’s the worst that could happen if you come out with me?” He whispers.

‘You could break my heart into smithereens.’ I think to myself.

“Jesse…” I sigh.

“One drink. Just one.” He pleads, giving me his best puppy dog eyes.

“Okay. Just one.” I say sternly, giving in against my better judgement.

He waits for me to lock up and takes me to a local bar. One drink becomes three and an offer to walk me home.

“Thank you, Jesse, it was fun.” I smile as he walks me to my door.

“Pleasure was all mine, Darlin’. Maybe we could do it again sometime?”

“I’d like that.”

I tense as his mouth suddenly comes down on mine but soon melt into him with a moan. Before I knew it, I’ve opened my door and pulled him inside. We kiss passionately, slamming each other against the walls as we tear each other’s clothes off on the way to my bedroom. By the time we reach the bedroom, we’re naked. I yelp as we fall onto my bed and he chuckles.

“Fuck me Jesse, please.” I moan.

“My pleasure, Darlin’.” He smirks.

He thrusts into me and I cry out, arching beneath him. My nails dig into his back as he rocks into me. We kiss and his hands slide all over my body.

“Cum for me, Darlin’.” He growls.

I cry out as I cum, gushing all over him and making him cum too. We grin at each other and kiss gentler. We end up spending the night making love and, when he leaves the next morning, he promises to call me.

 

Three months later, I’m at a New Year’s Eve party and I spot Jesse in the crowd. I haven’t seen him since that night and part of me wants to leave straight away. I sigh as I realise I can’t. As much as he hurt me, he has a right to know.

“Hey, remember me?” I ask softly, walking up to him as the countdown begins. “Of course! Look, Darlin’, I can explain!” He cries.

“No need. I just need to tell you something.” I say coldly.

“No, let me explain!” He pleads.

As the clock hits Midnight, I slap the sonograph picture against his chest.

“Here. It’s up to you whether you want to be involved or not.” I snarl.

He looks at the picture then at my stomach before looking at me. I spin and walk away before he can see the tears in my eyes.


End file.
